The Sidekick Handbook
by mrslpm
Summary: The rules of the common sidekick. The information for the series 'A day in the life of a sidekick'.
1. The Sidekick Handbook

**Sidekick Laws.  
****Marriage.  
**Part I- Age.  
A sidekick must marry before their 18th birthday or they'll lose all their magic power.

Part II- Place.  
A sidekick must marry in the country of their main sign or settlement.

Part III- Consequences.  
-A sidekick's spouse will turn into a sidekick.

-All the main sidekicks items of property will be shared among the two.

-Both people will be bound with a connection, Tepidus Quod Locus, meaning that both people will know where the other one is.

Part IV- Fiduis Amor.  
If the married couple don't have Fiduis Amor, they;

-Can't have children.

-Can't live past 35.

-Can't have sex.

Part V- Blood Status.

A sidekick's spouse must be pure-blooded or they cannot marry.

**Spells.  
**Part I- Curses.  
Every curse must balance the good and the evil in the world or a different curse will be administrated.

Part II- Dark Spells.  
Dark Spells can only be used by the opposite sidekick (the one with the tattoo on their back) when her/him turns evil.

Part III- Damage.  
Damage will depend on the target. Damage cannot be inflicted on a non-living being (e.g. ghosts).

**Children.  
**Part I- Names.  
A sidekick's child's name must have something to do with stars.

Part II- Upbringing.  
A sidekick child must live with the mother or the parents if they're still together.

Part III- Magic.  
When a sidekick child turns 11, they'll get the choice to go into magic or live as a muggle. Any interference will result in a life sentence in Infierno Point.

Part IV- Religion.  
The sidekick child must take the main sidekick's religion, what the main sidekick approves or no religion at all.

**Property.  
**Part I- Ownership.  
The sidekick can only keep their war properties while their powers are intact or on hold.

Part II- The Mark.  
The mark can only be kept at properties that are well hidden from muggles and squibs.

**Loyalty  
**Part I- Spouse.  
It is required that a sidekick will stand by their spouse most of the time, but they don't necessarily have to be faithful to them.

Part II- Sidekicks.  
It is required that a sidekick will be their 24/7 for other sidekicks, as it increases chance of them being the same to you.

Part III- The Other Side.  
It is required that a sidekick isn't loyal to the other side, as it destroys all chance of Puro Vida (Pure Life).

Part IV- The Gods.  
You must, MUST, be loyal to your mentor god, Limus (m), Helar (f), Fervens (m) or Wist (m). If not, the mocking sidekick will face serious and frightening consequences.

**The Mark  
**Part I- Places.  
The mark can only be put in a secure place, preferably a misused house.

Part II- Orbing.  
A sidekick can only orb to secured marks, if caught orbing by a muggle there will be extreme consequences.


	2. Meet The Sidekicks

**Meet The Sidekicks**

**Lia Wild.**

Full Name-Lia Paula Maria Yvonne Nefetiti Wild.

Age-15.

Sidekick Guide-Helar Moderor.

Power Element-Ice.

Hogwarts House-Slytherin.

Eye Colour-Brown.

Hair Colour-Brown.

Current Residence-Auckland, New Zealand.

Alias-Malaysia Lee Bennett (Singer), Felicity Wilde (Waitress), Peony Waters (Professor).

Religion-Wicca.

Ethnicity-White.

**Dan Wakefield.**

Full Name-Daniel John Wakefield.

Age-16.

Sidekick Guide-Fervens Noctis.

Power Element-Fire.

Hogwarts House-Gryffindor.

Eye Colour-Green.

Hair Colour-Brown.

Current Residence-Normandy, France.

Alias-Timmy Luck-love (Drummer), Carl McBride (Driver), Steve Gallagher (Unspeakable).

Religion-Catholic.

Ethnicity-White.

**Mark Wakefield.**

Full Name-Mark Paul Wakefield.

Age-16.

Sidekick Guide-Wist Ventus.

Power Element-Wind.

Hogwarts House-Gryffindor.

Eye Colour-Hazel.

Hair Colour-Brown.

Current Residence-Barcelona, Spain.

Alias-Vernon Gaul (Embassy Worker), Frank Short (Guitarist), Ian Maguire (Curse Breaker).

Religion-Catholic.

Ethnicity-White.

**Leon Fisher.**

Full Name-Leon Steven Fisher.

Age-15.

Sidekick Guide-Limus Pluvia.

Power Element-Earth.

Hogwarts House-Gryffindor.

Eye Colour-Blue.

Hair Colour-Blonde.

Current Residence-Miami, U.S.A.

Alias-Kevin Hauser (Guitarist), Chris Stone (Student), Ricky Lark (Footballer).

Religion-None.

Ethnicity-White.


End file.
